Here With Me
by deeyach
Summary: Donghae membutuhkannya, untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik. HaeHyuk fanfic, very short, simple story. Enjoy


**Title : Here With Me  
**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk  
**

**Category : Boys Love**

**Genre : Hurt / Comfort  
**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Author : ****Dee (｡◕‿◕｡)**  


**Warning : OOC | Gaje**

**###**

**Don't like, don't read, don't bash**

**Happy reading, enjoy ٩(͡๏̮͡๏)۶**

**###**

*Donghae PoV*

Ku lihat langit yang mulai menggelap. Ku dengar pula suara gemuruh petir menggema membuat langit yang seolah akan runtuh.

Dan benar, langit menumpahkan airnya ke bumi. Deras dan lebat. Bisa ku rasakan angin kencang menyentuh kulit wajahku.

Aku bersandar pada daun pintu. Mataku menatap guyuran air yang jatuh menjejak permukaan bumi. Satu hal yang ku rasakan saat hujan datang, bukanlah rasa dingin menggigil melainkan kerinduan yang semakin dalam.

Hujan itu mengingatkanku pada dirinya. Ku pejamkan mataku dan aku melihatmu di sana, di bayanganku.

"Aku merindukanmu Hyukkie.", kalimat itu ku ucapkan kesekian kali sebagai bentuk perasaanku.

Tanganku mencengkram dada, mencoba menahan perasaan yang meronta keluar. Saat itu juga, segala kenangan kebersamaan kami muncul.

"Donghae."

Ku dengar sebuah suara memanggilku, ku dapati hyungku, Sungmin ada di sana.

"Angin di luar sangat kencang, tidak baik untukmu. Ayo masuk." ajaknya seraya menuntunku masuk.

Aku duduk di sebuah kursi, sementara dia menutup pintu balkon. Aku kembali menatap hujan itu dari tempatku berada.

"Kyuhyun. Apa dia sudah pulang?" tanyaku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Belum, dia masih ada di bawah. Dia memintaku melihat keadaanmu."

Aku tersenyum kecil, "Aku baik-baik saja hyung."

"Itu menurutmu, tapi tidak untukku. Kau selalu begini setiap hujan turun. Minum obatmu dulu, lalu istrihatlah.", Sungmin hyung menyodorkan sebuah botol obat padaku.

"Aku akan meminumnya nanti." elakku.

"Tidak. Kau harus..."

"Chagi, apa kau sudah selesai? Kita harus pergi sekarang. Nanti tokonya tutup.". Ku dengar suara Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin hyung. Aku menatap hyungku itu.

"Iya Kyu, sebentar." jawab Sungmin hyung. Dia lalu kembali berpaling padaku, "Minum obatmu, lalu istirahtlah. Aku harus menemani Kyu pergi. Kau tidak apa kan jika aku tinggal?". Ku tangkap nada khawatir di kalimat Sungmin hyung.

Aku tersenyum, "Aku baik-baik saja hyung. Jangan khawatir." ucapku mencoba meyakinkannya.

"Chagi!". Ku dengar Kyuhyun kembali memanggil

"Iya iya Kyu. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu, minum obatmu ya. Lalu istirahatlah. Sampai nanti."

Ku lihat Sungmin hyung bergegas turun ke bawah. Aku menatap obat yang tergeletak di kasur.

Mataku kembali menatap hujan yang mulai mereda. Lirih ku dengar suara mobil Kyuhyun meninggalkan rumah.

"Hyukkie."

Aku beranjak mengambil mantel. Tidak peduli kondisi tubuhku yang sedang sakit, aku ingin kembali di sana, kembali menunggunya. Mungkin untuk yang terakhir sebelum semua terlambat.

Hujan hanya berupa gerimis saat aku berjalan menuju taman. Angin berhembus cukup tenang. Aku menuju sebuah bangku yang ada di salah satu sudut taman.

Bangku itu menghadap ke kolam dan terdapat sebuah lampu yang menerangi di sampingnya. Aku duduk di bangku itu. Ku eratkan mantelku meski tetap saja gerimis hujan membuatku sedikit basah.

Tanganku meraba bangku itu. Aku tersenyum saat melihat yang ku cari masih ada di sana. Di bangku itu terukir sebuah tulisan : HaeHyuk Love Forever.

Aku mendesah dan mengalihkan pandanganku. Kembali segala kenangan tentang kami pun muncul, "Hyukkie, pulanglah. Aku merindukanmu." eluku dalam tangis. Saat itu juga ku rasakan sakit yang mengoyak tubuhku. Aku menghela nafas berusaha menahan sakit itu.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang kau harus menjaga dirimu kan?"

Sebuah suara yang sangat ku kenal membuatku berpaling. Seorang namja tampak berdiri di sana dengan sebuah payung.

"Hyukkie?"

"Aku tidak suka kau meremehkan kondisi tubuhmu Hae. Ayo kita pulang.". Tangan Eunhyuk mengarah kepadaku.

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat, "Hyukkie, aku pikir..."

"Kau pikir aku tidak akan pulang? Bodoh! Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu. Ayo! Sungmin hyung pasti akan memarahimu jika tahu kau begini.".

"Apa kau akan pergi lagi dariku?" tanyaku pelan seraya berdiri.

Eunhyuk tersenyum dan mendekat padaku, "Tidak. Aku akan tetap di sini denganmu, menjagamu.", dia mencium bibirku pelan, "Maaf aku pulang terlambat dan membuatmu menunggu. Aku merindukanmu Hae."

Aku tersenyum, "Aku lebih merindukanmu Hyukkie."

Dia pun menggenggam tanganku erat. Entah kenapa, sakit yang tadi ku rasakan mendadak hilang. Aku merasa jauh lebih baik. Karena dia sudah kembali disini, bersamaku.

*End Donghae POV*

**- END -**

**Dee (｡◕‿◕｡) **

**###**

**Read and review ＼(￣▽￣;)／ **

**Don't be silent reader **

**Thank you v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ**


End file.
